(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a candle and wick extinguisher using the effect of air pressure.
(2) Description of Related Art
Candles and other flames from a wick are generally extinguished by being blown out.
Extinguishers are known which have a bell and which suffocate the flame or molded wax article, thereby extinguishing the candle.
Also known are lids which are preferably placed over tea candle holders to suffocate the flame.
The disadvantages of the aforementioned methods are:
Blowing the flames out by mouth has limits due to the distances and the ensuing required unfavorable body posture and the positions of the candles or oil lanterns.
The bells are unsuitable for tea lights
The cover lids are only suitable for tea lights in containers and have limited applicability due to the diversity of the containers.
The molded wax articles are time-consuming to handle, are not contemporary and are not suitable for all applications (unfavorable positioning of the candles).
All these systems have one disadvantage in common: they do not take into consideration that the new stick lighters (also with flexible stick) make positions for candles achievable which cannot be reached with conventional lighters at all or only with great difficulty.